


Can’t Resist

by kittyma_1_5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slight Cum Inflation, Smut, Somnophilia, big dick, but I tagged it just in case, i’m so bad at tagging forgive me, just lots of porn basically, lots of big dick talk, there is an attempt at plot, there is consent after a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyma_1_5/pseuds/kittyma_1_5
Summary: Tetsurou finds himself indulging in a late night snack - Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 42





	Can’t Resist

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i’m back with another fic after like a month xD this fic does have slight non con elements at the beginning hOWEVER there is consent after a while but if that makes you uncomfortable please click away :)!!
> 
> ps sorry for any mistakes i haven’t beta read

Tetsurou had a routine of going on a run around his neighbourhood at night. He liked having a breath of fresh air before he went to bed, so at around 11pm every night, he would get his sweatpants and hoodie on and make his way outside. Sometimes, he would go visit Kenma’s house when his parents weren’t home to check on him (Kenma’s parents had given him a key after all their years of friendship). Tonight just happened to be one of those nights.

It was a bit later than usual, probably around 12am by now - he had gotten caught up in studying and hadn’t realised the time soon enough. His feet pattered on the ground beneath him as he made laps of the pavements. It was autumn, colourful leaves crunching under his shoes, the breeze gently cooling his body and mind down, completely relaxing him. 

The route he took was modified so that he would end up at Kenma’s house at the end of his jog, rather than the start so that he wouldn’t be in a rush to leave if there were problems. The blonde’s house was just at the end of the same street Tetsurou lived on, and so when he turned the corner to his house he halted, gasping for breath with his hands on his knees.

After a moment of recovery, he smiled and wiped his forehead of sweat and walked over to Kenma’s door, unlocking it and letting himself in. He took of his shoes and locked the door behind him, heading to the kitchen to get himself a sip of water. The house was quieter than usual, the pudding haired boy usually had his games playing very loud while his parents weren’t home, so it was unusual for him to not be taking advantage of their absence, however Tetsurou shrugged it off and chugged the glass of water.

He made his way up the stairs and to Kenma’s room, only to still be met with complete silence. Frowning, Tetsurou pressed his ear against the door to see if there was any noise he was missing but there was still nothing. Now more concerned for his friend, he opened the door, only to reveal Kenma in his bed, sleeping.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Tetsurou let go of the door handle he was desperately grasping and smiled, of course he was asleep.

Kenma’s room was messy and cold, snack wrappers and dirty laundry littered all over the floor, while his window was wide open. The black haired boy closed the window and began to impulsively clean his room. He turned off the gaming console which was sitting on sleep, and took the laundry downstairs. He made sure the heating in the house was on before returning back to Kenma’s now clean room and making his way over to the boy, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. He lay on top of the blanket, sprawled out on his bed, almost in a starfish position, the only fabric covering his him was a pair of loose boxers, the rest of his body completely naked and flushed. Curious, Tetsurou reached out his hand to touch his skin, only to feel it burning against him. He pulled back his hand, eyebrows furrowed - was he sick? He shifted so that he could feel his forehead again, however before he came into contact with it he was interrupted by a moan.

Startled, he jumped back, unsure if he heard things correctly. Did Kenma just moan?

Tetsurou sat, frozen for about a minute before realising nothing was happening again: maybe he just misheard. He was about to get up when the blonde let out another heavy, lewd breath out. The taller whipped his head back around to stare at the sleeping boy, and saw his nose and eyebrows scrunched up, his body twitching ever so slightly. He couldn’t deny the growing arousal he was feeling at the sight of Kenma’s state, something was so enticing about it. 

He continued to observe him for a couple of minutes, the blonde’s fingers and toes clenching and curling, his thighs squeezing together as he gently rocked his hips, searching for friction. With closer examination Tetsurou noticed a dark patch on his boxers, which made him wonder how long he had been in this state. Guilt started to seep into Tetsurou at the realisation that he was watching Kenma at one of his most vulnerable moments, if he ever found out about this Tetsurou wasn’t too sure he’d ever talk to him again. The mere thought of not having Kenma around anymore was enough for him to snap out of his stalking, and he blinked a few times before looking down at his very tented crotch area. He would just have to wait until he got home.

Putting his hands on his knees, he moved to get up but was yet again interrupted by something completely unexpected.

”Nngh, Kuro.”

This time, Tetsurou was convinced he stopped breathing. Was that his name he just heard? Or was it just his arousal hazed fantasies that made him imagine it? No it sounded so real it had to be real.

Subtly, he moved his body so that he was sitting alongside Kenma on his bed, and then proceeded to reach out to touch the lips of the sleeping boy. He brushed his index finger along the top lip and to the wetness of the drool on the bottom. He wiped the saliva all over his mouth before plunging his finger into the hot cavern. He watched as Kenma hummed pleasantly around his finger and gently moved his tongue around it. Just one finger in the latter’s mouth made him go crazy, he couldn’t even imagine what would happen if it was his cock instead.

At the thought of Kenma’s pretty pouty lips wrapped around his member, the tightness of the damp warmth engulfing his organ made him bite his lip and grab his dick from its confines. There was no going back now.

He pulled his finger out of the other’s mouth, saliva dribbling out and to the side of his cheek. He trailed his finger down the shorter’s neck, circled both his nipples and dipped down into the edge of his loose boxers. These had to go.

Grabbing the underwear with all his fingers, he pulled them down to reveal Kenma’s penis. It was a flaming red and hot to the touch, it’s length possibly longer than average however it was not very thick. Cum was smeared all over it and beads of it was still dribbling out of the tip. Had Kenma already orgasmed? He couldn’t tell. He reached out to grab the dick which only further provoked his suspicions. It was wet, almost like it had been covered in lube... Had Kenma been masturbation before he got here?

His mind was flooded with images of Kenma touching his cock, his face scrunched up and desperate to cum. Tetsurou shook his head and bit his lip, bringing his right hand back to his dick to give it another squeeze of relief. Out of curiosity, he rolled the boy over so his ass was facing him, he grabbed both of the cheeks and spread them and the sight he saw nearly made him die on the spot.

He was presented with a red love heart sitting right where his asshole should be... And Tetsurou could only guess that it was one thing - a butt plug.

This was enough for him to finally pull down his trousers and whip out his dick, stroking it slowly at the view before him.

Kenma was still quivering slightly, however his moans had quietened down to hushed sighs. The black haired boy wasn’t sure if he was no longer dreaming however he didn’t care - he _needed_ inside him right now.

So he gently took the butt plug out, and watched as Kenma’s hole twitched and winked at him, begging to be filled again. The plug was thickly coated in lube, which connected to inside Kenma’s ass. The boy beneath him became noisy again, moans escaping his lips repetitively. 

Tetsurou was so incredibly turned on, his dick was painful and he needed a release - one inside Kenma. He moved so that he was on top of the boy and his penis was sitting in between the boys ass cheeks. he grabbed into the two globes and pushed them together, trapping his dick in the middle and slowly begins humping against his hole. The hole was leaking absurdly and so it provided lubrication for him to move smoothly. He could hear the blonde quietly moan out his name, and he was sure he was getting incredibly close now, so he stopped.

He spread his ass again so he could see the pretty little red and swollen hole. His dick was leaking and desperate, pulsing intensely. From the size of the butt plug he knew that Kenma could handle big things, however Tetsurou’s cock was close to monstrous and he didn’t want to hurt him. So he took a moment to stretch him out further. He entered three fingers at once, the overly wet insides clamping down on the digits. Entranced, he thrust his fingers in and out of the whole gently, lube leaking out from the intrusion. The amount inside him was absurd, and far more than necessary, but it also made Tetsurou weirdly hornier. After a while he decided the boy was definitely ready, and so he grabbed his dick and aligned it to the boy pussy in front of him, and slowly descended inside.

Tetsurou let out a strangled cry, the pleasure being almost too much to handle. He gripped Kenma’s waist tightly as he drilled for a moment, trying to calm himself down. His breath was ragged and heavy and he needed to bring it back under control or else he would end up passing out.

After a minute or two of waiting, he dragged his cock out until the head caught onto the rim of Kenma’s hole, to which he twitched and moaned again, his dick was already so sensitive from the lack of attention it was getting. He started moving in and out slowly at first, but progressively built up the pace, thrusting like a dog in a heat, sweat pouring out of his body. The sensation was too much for him to handle and so he fell forward and rested on top of the boy, pressing his clothed chest against the boys bare back and stuffing his face into his neck. However his relentless pace did not falter, and so too lost in his own pleasure, he didn’t even realise the body beneath him begin to shift and wake up until he heard his name being called.

”Kuroo?”

  
——————————

  
Too put it simply: Kenma was horny, and he had been all day. This morning he walked to school with Tetsurou and his usual goody-two-shoes self would usually always be awake and alert at this time of the morning, but not today. He had jogged towards Kenma’s side after a couple of minutes of him waiting outside for the black haired boy, and he was clearly not fully up yet. On the journey to school Tetsurou told him about how he forgot to set an alarm and “thank god for my natural body clock or else I wouldn’t be here today” (Kenma figured he said this out of sleepiness). 

Kenma had noticed quite quickly the differences between Tetsurou’s usual self and the one today: his voice was deeper and scruffier with sleep, his eyelids were hooded again probably from sleep and his attitude was a lot more carefree than usual. His tie was looser and he had just one extra button undone on his shirt which was sending Kenma crazy. So of course he was finding it hard to hide the fact that he was madly in love with his childhood friend as a result of this. He tried to push off these faint feelings of arousal, and thankfully they arrived at school before anything awkward would happen.

He somewhat forgot about the morning until after school volleyball practice, and he watched as Tetsurou was back to his usual self and was fully focused on the game. This was one of Kenma’s favourite things about him, he was so insanely attractive whenever he played volleyball it made the shorter weak in the knees. After practice they were changing back in the locker rooms when he caught a glimpse of Tetsurou’s bulge in his underwear. He tried to hide his blush at the sight of it by cowering away in the corner, and thankfully no one questioned it as it was normal behaviour to them.

Kenma had noticed the largeness of Tetsurou when he wasn’t even erect, so the thought of his size when he was hard was really occupying his thoughts the whole time he was going back home with Tetsurou. And so after he departed from the taller to go to his own house, he was quick to get in a shower and get off swiftly. A couple of strokes to his overly sensitive dick and he came in no time - he was on edge all day and a release was indeed relieving. He didn’t want to think about his friend too much today or else it would just be harder to face him tomorrow, so he decided he would play some video games to distract his mind for a while.

Although, after a while of video games, his mind drifted back off to the thought of Tetsurou’s dick. He hadn’t ever seen it outside of his clothes, the closest he ever was to seeing it was the one time they went to a bath house together, however Kenma was too scared to look in case he couldn’t take his eyes off it again. The mere thought of his dick though left him hot and bothered again, his dick hardening in his pyjamas.

Sighing, Kenma put down his controller and took out his cock, grabbing the whole thing in his hand and squeezing it. He whimpered at the sensation and brought his other hand down to play with his balls, gently tracing his fingers along them. His legs twitched slightly at the feeling, and with a newfound rush of arousal he started to stroke his dick furiously, the friction causing him to moan out loud. His other hand, too overwhelmed at the pleasure ended up clutching into his testicles tightly, which left his mouth hanging open, drool excessively leaking out from it. his eyes rolled back into his head as he quickened the pace of his hand movements, harsh breaths and moans escaping him as he desperately chased his climax. He moved his hand from his balls to the tip of his dick, his nail tickling the entrance where precum was dribbling out. Tetsurou’s bulged underwear creeped into his mind again and with a hitched breath he came into his hand, cum splattering all over his hand, thighs and the floor beneath him.

He sat for a moment, catching his breath before he realised his penis was still erect. The effect Tetsurou had on him was crazy. Laughing quietly, he stood up and made his way over to his bed, pulling a box out from underneath. He grabbed the key from his drawer and opened it to reveal his small collection of sex toys. He pulled out his largest dildo, which didn’t even compare to the size of Tetsurou’s unerect cock, but it’ll have to do. He proceeded to take his clothes off piece by piece, until he was left naked all apart from his ubderwear, which he was still wearing to cover his cock. 

He shifted as he retrieved the lube from the box and poured an excessive amount into his fingers, far more than enough. He got on his hands and knees and reached behind him to circle his finger around his puckered hole. He hadn’t done this in a while so he was still super sensitive, he took into mind as he began to shove in his finger. He whimpered, feeling around and spreading the lube with this finger as much as he could before adding a second one and repeating the actions before. Once he was more wet inside, he entered a third finger and soon started to thrust into his hole, muffled moans escaping his lips. Once he decided he was ready, he grabbed the dildo again and lathered it in lube before he placed it inside hinself.

Kenma immediately let out a shout and grabbed his cock tightly while he paused his movements for a moment to adjust to the pleasure. He breathed heavily as his head fell down and sat on the pillow, his hand gripping the dildo, waiting for the moment to move. A minute passed by and he decided to start moving now. He imagined that it was Tetsurou who was penetrating him right now, who was filling him up and making him all sensitive and loud in his bed. Noises kept coming out of him as he invisioned Tetsurou losing control because of the pleasure, thrusting uncontrollably until he reached his own orgasm, filling him up to the brim until he couldn’t fit in anything else.

With the thought of Tetsurou coming inside him, Kenma immediately came in his pants, a stain forming as he completely drilled at the pleasure. He panted heavily, pulled his hands away from his body, taking the dildo out with them. The cold air hit his hole once he started to calm down, and after a moment he dropped down from his knees to lie down in his bed, satisfied.

However his moment of satisfaction didnt last long, as he quickly began to feel the emptiness inside of him, and his hole gaped for something to fill it up again. Grumbling, he reached for his box and took out his favourite red butt plug, which was slightly thicker than the dildo he used before, and he pushed it inside. But the need to be filled did not leave, and after a moment he came to a realisation that what he really wanted inside him wasn’t just anything, he wanted to be filled - he wanted cum.

Distressed, he tried to think of any way he could somehow get something to substitute for cum in his hole so he could dream about having Tetsurou’s babies when he spotted the nearly full bottle of lube beside him. Snatching it, he unscrewed the cap and shoved the nozzle up his ass, and squeezed it until it filled him up and leaked out of him. That’s when he put the plug back inside and chucked the now basically empty bottle to the side. 

Finally content, he pulled his underwear back up and sprawled out on his stomach as he drifted off to sleep.

Of course, he then ended up having a sinfully erotic dream about Tetsurou as well. The details were vague now, however he does remember get filled continuously with the boy’s cum. The feeling of being stuffed, it was really unique - a feeling he treasured. 

The dream was absolutely bliss, and for a second he started to really think it was reality. That was until he slowly started to awaken, the sensation of someone ramming into him from behind prominent. At first Kenma was convinced he was still dreaming, so he brought his hands up to his face and counted his fingers. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10..._

That just about confirmed it, he had the right amount of fingers so he couldn’t be dreaming. Although he wasn’t so sure what he woke up to, who was doing this to him? How did they get in his house?

However his questions were soon answered when he heard the noises above him. That voice - he knew that voice.

And so he turned his head around and stared at the culprit, who’s face was pressed against his bare neck, his eyes widening with shock, “Kuroo?”

The black haired boy’s eyes immediately opened, and after meeting Kenma’s gaze he stopped his movements. No matter how dark his room was, there was no mistaking that it was indeed Tetsurou who was jammed inside him right now, “Kuroo, what are you doing?” 

It seemed as though the realisation finally hit Tetsurou, as he jumped up slightly so he wasn’t draped all over Kenma, his hands waving around in panic as he slowly began to pull out, “Kenma! I’m so sorry, please forgive me I don’t know what overcame me-“

Kenma turned awkwardly so that he could each over and cover the boy’s mouth to keep him from speaking anymore, “Stop talking so much.”

Tetsurou stayed still as Kenma took his hand away from his mouth and continued speaking, “I didn’t say stop moving.”

“Oh? But- you-“

”I didn’t say you could speak either.” Kenma said, glaring daggers into him.

Kuroo squeaked and grabbed into Kenma’s hips again so he could plunge back in silently.

”We can talk later, right now I need you inside me.” Kenma stated, turning back around to lay down comfortable as Tetsurou went back to pounding into him.

But this time it lacked the same ferocity as before - Kenma had his face in his pillow, while Tetsurou was no longer wrapped over him like before, his thrusting was weak. The blonde sighed, almost hurt that he was being so gentle, so he pulled his head out of the pillow and looked at Tetsurou, “Stop a second.”

The taller stopped immediately, frightened that he had hurt him, “I’m so-“

”Don’t apologise, just let me move.” Kenma ordered as he began to turn his body around so that he was facing Tetsurou. His dick slipped out while he readjusted, which resulted in his asshole to start leaking all around. He lifted his legs and held onto his knees, presenting his dripping hole to the other, “Go back in.”

Tetsurou didn’t need any further instructions, drilling his cock back into the tight cavern. The hot, wet pleasure wrapped him up tightly and left his member throbbing and desperate for more. He was scared we would actually end up addicted to this feeling. He panted and groaned loudly, not caring about anything other than the heaven like sensation in his dick, until he felt hands reach up to his back, rubbing over it lightly.

”Take this off.” Kenma stated again. He wanted to see Tetsurou’s body, wanted to feel it. Tetsurou slowed down as he gripped the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it over his head in one go, revealing his bare, sweaty chest. Kenma but his lip at the sight, placing his hands behind the others back and pulling him down to lay right against him. He could feel the hardness of his abs, his erect nipples brushing against the others. The younger let out a moan at the touch, Tetsurou’s body really was no joke.

Kenma then thread his fingers in the older’s hair, then proceeded to pull his head up by the strands so he was at eye level with him. Tetsurou’s face was flushed, and he looked so lost in pleasure however his eyes were on Kenma’s, not breaking contact. Kenma was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him, and so he did, grabbing the others head and bringing to connect their lips together. Tetsurou growled, his thrusts getting more erratic as he made out with Kenma. He forced his tongue into the others mouth, allowing himself to lick all inside of Kenma’s mouth, massaging his tongue which had the smaller moaning. 

The sounds Kenma let out when he was awake were so much better than when he slept, they drove Tetsurou crazy. He felt the arousal swish around in his stomach, his balls tightening.

”K-kenma, I’m coming!” He moaned out against his lips, his hips only moving faster at the thought of coming inside Kenma.

”M-me too,” Kenma stuttered, his fingers clawing at Tetsurou’s back, “Come for me Kuroo, _come inside_.”

And that’s all it took for Tetsurou to orgasm, releasing his heavy load inside the right butthole. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the muscles tightened around him, and the space between his and Kenma’s torsos became wet, an indication that Kenma had come too.

They both panted heavily as they calmed down from their highs, Tetsurou becoming complete dead weight on top of him.

”Kuroo,” Kenma whined, “Get off me I can’t breathe.”

Tetsurou hummed, rolling over to his side as he recovered. 

After a couple of moments, Tetsurou turned so that he was facing Kenma, draping his arms around him and pulling him close.

”Did you like that?” He asked quietly.

There was silence for a moment before Kenma looked up into his eyes and nodded with a smile.

Tetsurou licked his lips, “What... What does this make us now?”

Perhaps it was nervousness, but it felt as though it took forever for Kenma to respond. The smaller boy leaned up slightly and planted a deep, hot kiss onto his lips, pulling back with a giggle, “Does that answer your question?”

If he was being honest, Tetsurou was still not quite sure what that meant but he knew for a fact it was definitely a good thing, and so with a big dopey smile on his face, he pulled Kenma towards him closer.

”Sleep tight, we still have school tomorrow.” Testurou said as he stroked his hair.

Kenma playfully groaned - usually that statement would fill him with dread however today he could not bring himself to care, the warm, loving embrace of Tetsurou calmed all his worries and let him fall asleep peacefully and free of worries for the first time in a while.


End file.
